New Life
by Madek
Summary: Things for Ranma and Akane do not end as they are supposed too.
1. Prolouge

Ranma wakes up in pain, "ughhh what hit me". Looks down and notices that he is still dressed in his tuxedo, which has been torn all over. Next to him he hears a moan looks and see's Akane in her shredded wedding dress starting to come too as well.  
  
Ranma quickly helps Akane up both look at each other with the same worried expression on their faces. They look around to try and see where they are, all they see is blackness. "Ranma what happened, where are we"? Ranma was about to try and answer when they hear a voice. "Ahhh, I see you two are finally awake".  
  
A female figure fazes-in in front of them. "My name is Urd goddess first class. I know you have many questions as to why you are here and what happened." She waves her hand and a large mirror appears and starts playing images of the wedding.  
  
We see Ranma trying to protect Akane from the attacks of Ukyou and Shampoo. Ranma grabs Akane and jumps into the air toward the food table to try and get away from the attackers. Shampoo throws her bombari at him and Ukyou follows up with her flour bomb. While in mid air with Akane, Ranma spins kicking both weapons away from them. The bombari hits the propane tank that was being used for the burners to keep the food warm cracking open the tank and to his horror he see's Ukyou's flour bomb heading for it. Both are still in the air about to land next to the table near the tank when Ukyou's flour bomb explodes along with the tank. Both Ranma and Akane take the brunt of the explosion. Everyone is either knocked down from the blast or they duck. Nabiki is the first to recover and scream seeing the bloody mangled bodies of her imoto and Ranma. Mirror disappears.  
  
Urd looks at the two people in front of her. In a quiet voice "noooo" Akane is in tears horrified at what she just saw. Ranma is red with furry and has tears running down his face. "Your end was not supposed to happen this way" says Urd. "You were both supposed to get married and help destroy a Demon that would destroy your timeline if left alone. After, due to what you both accomplished you were granted a wish and your wish to live a normal happy life and end the chaos in your lives was to be granted. A bug got into the Yggdrasil system which controls all, it was destroyed too late though and this was the result of its tampering."  
  
Urd sees the confused faces on both and knowing what is going to be asked she holds up her hand when Akane about to talk. "There are trillions upon trillions of timelines that exist. All are different in someway. Some where you two never exist, are killed, married, never meet and so forth. Some are very similar but never are they the same. The Yggdrasil system is a computer system that controls all these timelines and keeps order. The Demon that we need your help with has been going from timeline to timeline and like a virus infects that line corrupting it to the point that the Yggdrasil has no choice but to destroy that timeline. We have tried everything we could to destroy this Demon but it is immune to our attacks."  
  
Urd waits a minute letting everything sink in, both are looking down unsure. Ranma looks at Urd, "So what happens to us now"? Urd smiles at Ranma, "It is too late to save the timeline you two are from, but you can still save a parallel timeline in most ways similar to yours. The Almighty has granted me the power to transfer you both into the bodies of your counter parts of that timeline near the time you both first met. Think of it as a second chance to get things right. This is something no mortal has ever been granted. You will both retain your memories, and that of your counter parts. Both your memories will be combined as well as your souls. The chi you will be able to harness due to both souls being combined will allow you to reach powers no others will ever reach. Your counter parts bodies are strong but no where near where you are now. You will have to retrain your bodies to the level you are now and beyond."  
  
Ranma and Akane look at each other the same thought going through them 'a second chance'. Both look at Urd and nod their heads. Urd smirks and levitates above them. She puts her hand together as if in prayer and begins to chant. A bright light engulfs all three of them and..................  
  
Akane wakes to a loud buzzing sound. She reaches over and shuts off her alarm, and lies on her bed for a bit pondering about the weird dream she just had. She gets up to get ready for her morning jog when she looks in the mirror and is shocked to see her younger self with long hair. A single tear rolls down her check and gives a silent 'thank you' to those above. 


	2. Awakening

New Life  
Chapter 1 - Awakening  
  
Akane remembers what the goddess had told them of mixing their memories with that of the person that was already of this world. She began recalling her past and is surprised of the changes. For one her mother is alive. The life that this Akane has lived is the same yet different cause her mother was in the equation. 'Enough of this Akane, Ranma is coming and you have to start thinking how to make this time around better. Also what changes have happened in this Ranma? What friends and enemies has this Ranma made along the way that we will have to worry about?' Akane sighs and begins to get ready for her morning jog to clear her mind a bit before her life is put in the blender once again.  
  
Akane came down the stairs ready to go. She walks past her father who is having his morning cup of coffee and reading the paper. On the table she notices a post card with a panda on it knowing right away what that was. "I am going out for my morning jog otusan." Tendo-san nods toward his daughter acknowledging her and goes back to pretending to read the paper while thinking of how to break the coming news to his wife and daughters. As Akane is turning to leave she hears a somewhat familiar female voice. "Be back in twenty minutes Akane-chan, breakfast will be ready by then." Akane walks toward the kitchen to find a beautiful women with the likeness of Kasumi cooking breakfast. Akane replies "Hai mom" and runs out. Once she is a block away Akane crouches down to the ground and begins crying, glad she will have a chance to get to know her mother this time around.  
  
A couple miles away at a park Ranma awakens before his father. He is plagued by the weird dream he had. He looked down at his body. It looked less conditioned and the scars that he had gotten from past fights are gone. "Was it a dream?" Ranma then remembers past memories that were not his originally. He recalls his so called dream and what the goddess had told him and Akane of the merge. Deciding he needed to relax and think a bit he dressed and stepped out of the tent to do a few simple kata's. Once out he notices a very familiar women cooking. She turns around "Ohayo dear, sleep well last night?" Shaking his surprise off. "Hai mom I did. I'm going to go do some warm up kata's by the clearing" he says while walking up to his mother and giving her a hug. "Alright dear, your father is still a bit hung over from his drinking last night though he is yet to tell me why he decided to go on a little 'celebratory drinking spree' as he called it." Ranma right away knows why but keeps it to himself instead he just shrugs his shoulders and walks toward the other side of the park with the big clearing.  
  
Ranma moves from kata to kata he could feel the difference. His body felt badly out of shape compared to the shape he was in before. It would take him at least two months of hard training to get his body back to the shape it once was. "A second chance." With a slight smile Ranma goes to the tent to wake his father and play 'pound the panda'.  
  
Akane had stopped running after a mile. She was looking out into the drain canal deep in thought. 'Ranma comes today' she smiles at the thought. 'I wonder how things will go this time around. I know now that I love him but I still do not know if he feels the same way. I'm not even sure if Ranma is going to remember me. If a bug caused our deaths another error might have happened and screwed things up again. I need to get him alone and see if he remembers also.' Then Akane remembers the first spar in the dojo. "Perfect." She begins her job back home.  
  
Ranma returns back to the camp to see the tents packed and his parents eating. Ranma's mother hands him his servings which she managed to keep away from Genma. Genma looks at Ranma, "Ok boy as soon as we are done here we will be heading to my old friends Soun's house. We will be staying there for a couple weeks while your mother and I find a new home to buy. You are already registered at the local school his daughters go to, your classes begin tomorrow." Ranma nods and quickly finishes his meal. They all finish packing everything and head out.  
  
Next Chapter 2 – Meeting 


End file.
